Das kalte Herz
by Celebne
Summary: Nach dem Ringkrieg will Éowyn Faramir nur aus Trotz und falschem Stolz heiraten, denn ihr Herz gehört immer noch Aragorn.......Warnung: AU, OOC,Het, Dark Fic Bitte Reviews! Letztes Kapitel online.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Personen und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören Prof. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur meine Phantasie.

Das kalte Herz

Einleitung:

Aus Trotz und falschem Stolz will Éowyn Faramir nach dem Ringkrieg heiraten. Nach wie vor gehört Aragorn ihre Liebe. Sie ahnt nicht, dass ihr Gemahl sie längst durchschaut hat. Doch er verbirgt seinen Schmerz vor ihr. Als Éowyn endlich merkt, dass sie inzwischen Faramir liebt, ist es wohl zu spät.....

Kapitel 1: Éowyns Entschluß

„Liebt Ihr mich nicht, Éowyn?", fragte Faramir, als er zusammen mit ihr auf der Mauerbrüstung von Minas Tirith stand.

„Ich wünschte, von einem anderen geliebt zu werden", erwiderte Éowyn bedrückt und dachte an Aragorn, der jetzt mit dem Heer dort draußen vor dem Morannon kämpfte.

Ein Wind kam auf und die Düsternis im Osten verzog sich. Unwillkürlich tastete Éowyn nach Faramirs Hand. Es tut gut, jemanden bei sich zu spüren an diesem Tag, der das Ende von Mittelerde bedeuten konnte. Faramirs Hand war warm und weich. Es war nicht die raue, schwielige Hand eines Kriegers, sondern die eines Liebhabers der schönen Künste und der Musik.

Éowyn war irgendwie fasziniert von diesem Mann, auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebte. Sie ließ es zu, dass er sie in den Arm nahm und sich zog. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er seine vollen Lippen auf die ihren gelegt und begann sie sanft zu küssen. Éowyn schloß die Augen und stellte sich vor, es wäre Aragorn, der sie küsste. Sie erwiderte den Kuß leidenschaftlich. Faramir war fast erstaunt, denn Éowyn hatte sich bisher sehr zurückhaltend benommen. Während sie ihn küsste, fasste sie einen Entschluß: sie wollte Aragorn zeigen, dass sie sich nicht von ihm demütigen ließ. Sie wusste, dass Faramir ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen würde.

„Ich will nun nicht länger Königin werden", sagte sie zu ihm und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Faramir wirkte sichtlich erleichtert.

„Das ist gut, denn ich werde niemals König sein", erwiderte er glücklich. „Ich liebe dich, Éowyn, und möchte dich zur Gemahlin nehmen."

Darauf hatte sie nur gewartet: mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln nahm sie Faramirs Heiratsantrag an.

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen von ganz Gondor!", strahlte der junge Truchseß und küsste sie wieder.

Wenige Tage später kehrte Aragorn mit dem Heer vom Morannon zurück. Die Leute in Minas Tirith jubelten dem künftigen König zu. Nur Éowyn konnte sich nicht so recht freuen. Aragorns Anblick schmerzte sie mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Sie stand an Faramirs Seite und versuchte ein verzerrtes Lächeln.

„Heute abend werde ich deinen Bruder um die Erlaubnis bitten, dich ehelichen zu dürfen", raunte Faramir ihr zu.

Seine blauen Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er mit unserer Heirat einverstanden ist", sagte Éowyn leise.

Aragorn stieg vom Pferd und gewahrte erstaunt, dass Éowyn und Faramir dicht beieinander standen. Er ließ sich aber seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken und nickte Éowyn freundlich zu. Dann wandte er sich an Faramir.

„Truchseß, der Krieg ist vorüber. Wir haben wichtiges zu besprechen. Ich erwarte Euch in der Zitadelle".

Faramir lächelte Éowyn zu und folgte dem künftigen König in die Zitadelle.

Éomer begrüßte freudig seine Schwester.

„Ich werde heiraten!", verkündete sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber ich dachte, Aragorn hat dich verschmäht", wunderte sich der junge Rohirrim.

„Ich werde Faramir ehelichen", erklärte Éowyn sachlich.

„Den Truchseß von Gondor?", staunte Éomer. „Das ist fürwahr eine gute Wahl. Euere Ehe könnte wichtige Bande zwischen Rohan und Gondor knüpfen. Selbst wenn Aragorn König wird, so ist doch Faramir auf jedem Fall der zweitmächtigste Mann in Gondor".

Plötzlich brach Éowyn in Tränen aus: vor ihrem Bruder fiel es ihr doppelt schwer, diese Maske aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte der junge Mann bestürzt. „Irgendetwas ist mit dir nicht in Ordnung – das spüre ich".

„Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen", murmelte Éowyn mit zusammengepressten Lippen und lief weg.

Éomer sah seiner Schwester fassungslos hinterher. So aufgefühlt hatte er sie zum letzten Mal in der Nacht gesehen, als Aragorn zum Pfad der Toten ritt. Eigentlichs sollte sie als Braut des Truchseß von Gondor fröhlich und verliebt wirken. Er beschloß, mit Faramir zu reden. Der junge Rohirrim ging in die Zitadelle.

Das Gespräch zwischen Faramir und Aragorn war inzwischen beendet. Éomer traf seinen künftigen Schwager vor dem Thronsaal. Der junge Truchseß wirkte fröhlich und man sah ihm an, dass er bis über beide Ohren verliebt war.

„Ihr müsst Éomer von Rohan sein", sagte er freundlich und reichte dem Rohirrim die Hand.

Éomer empfand sofort Sympathie für den rothaarigen Mann.

„Ich wollte Euch um die Hand Euerer Schwester , der weißen Jungfrau von Rohan, bitten", fuhr Faramir aufgeregt fort.

Die beiden Männer begaben sich in Faramirs Privatgemächer, die in der Zitadelle lagen. Éomer unterhielt sich lange mit seinem künftigen Schwager und er merkte bald, dass es Faramir ehrlich mit Éowyn meinte. Er wusste, dass sie keinen besseren Ehemann bekommen konnte als ihn.

Aragorn war in Éomers Gunst ziemlich weit gefallen, als er die Liebe seiner Schwester in Dunharg verschmäht hatte. Éomer achtete ihn als Heerführer und künftigen König von Gondor, aber menschlich hatte Aragorn in seinen Augen versagt.

Éomer verabschiedete sich schließlich von Faramir und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Auch der junge Truchseß war von seinem künftigen Schwager sehr angetan. In vieler Hinsicht erinnerte ihn der junge Krieger an Boromir.

Éowyn lag schon in ihrer Schlafkammer, als ihr Bruder ungestüm eintrat. Erschrocken fuhr sie in ihrem Bett hoch.

„Ich war gerade bei Faramir", erzählte er aufgeregt. „Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was mit dir los ist? Dieser Mann liebt dich aufrichtig und er ist ein mächtiger Mann in Gondor. Was willst du noch mehr?"

Aragorn, dachte Éowyn erschüttert.

Doch sie sprach den Gedanken nicht weiter aus.

„Du begehrst ihn immer noch, habe ich Recht?", fragte ihr Bruder, der ihre Gedanken zu erraten schien.

Éowyn senkte beschämt den Kopf. Éomer packte sie fest an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

„Vergiß ihn endlich! Hörst du? Er hat dich nicht verdient. Faramir kann dir das geben, was er nicht geben kann".

„Diese Worte hörte ich schon einmal", murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

„Mach unserer Familie keine Schande", mahnte Éomer streng.

Éowyn wusste jetzt, dass es kein Zurück für sie gab. Sie hatte Faramirs Heiratsantrag angenommen, um Aragorn zu kränken. Doch dem ehemaligen Waldläufer schien es nichts auszumachen, dass sie nun den Truchseß ehelichen würde.

Sie stand in den Gärten der Häuser der Heilung und sah mit tränenverhangenen Augen Richtung Rohan. Ihre geliebte Heimat würde sie nun auch aufgeben müssen. Immerhin war sie hier in Gondor nahe bei Aragorn.

Seit Tagen ging sie Faramir schon aus dem Weg und dachte sich immer wieder neue Ausreden aus, um ihn nicht treffen zu müssen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihn noch zum Narren halten konnte.

Wenn nur die Hochzeit schon vorbei wäre, dachte sie verzweifelt.

Vor diesem Tag graute ihr am meisten: die ganze Zeit lächeln und so tun müssen, als sie in Faramir verliebt bis über beide Ohren. Und dann erst die Hochzeitsnacht: sie würde zum ersten Mal ihre ehelichen Pflichten im gemeinsamen Bett erfüllen müssen.

„Da bist du ja, meine Liebste", sagte plötzlich Faramir hinter ihr.

Éowyn wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg und drehte sich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu ihm um. Faramir strich ihr sacht über das Gesicht.

„Du hast geweint. Was bedrückt dein Herz, Éowyn?"

„Ich musste nur an Rohan denken, und dass ich es nun für lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen werde", sagte Éowyn leise.

„Nach der Krönung von Elessar werden wir nach Rohan reisen, um an den Begräbnisfeierlichkeiten für deinen Onkel teilzunehmen", versprach Faramir ernst.

Der Gedanke, bald nach Rohan zu reiten, hellte Éowyns Gemüt tatsächlich auf. Freudig fiel sie ihrem Zukünftigen um den Hals.

„Ich liebe dich", betonte Faramir feierlich. „Und ich werde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen".

Seine Worte erinnerten Éowyn wieder daran, dass es nicht Aragorn war, der sie glücklich machen wollte. Sie ertrug Faramirs Nähe nicht länger, sondern sah ihn nur traurig an und lief weg. Der junge Truchseß sah ihr überrascht nach.

„Éowyn!", rief er ihr hinterher.

Doch sie lief nur noch schneller und verschwand in ihren Gemächern. Dort warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und weinte hemmungslos.


	2. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

**Leonel** : Danke für dein Review! Ich freue mich, dass du auch diese etwas düstere Geschichte mitliest.

**elektra121**: Ja, den Titel habe ich tatsächlich aus der „Märchenwelt" geklaut. Doch gar nicht märchenhaft geht es in dieser tragischen Story zu. Danke für das Review!

**Gwilith**: Ich danke für dein großes Lob! Tja, Faramir ist eben ein ziemlich tragischer Charakter. Auch in dieser Story wird er einiges zu leiden haben, doch nicht nur er.

**Carestel**: Laß dich überraschen, wie diese Geschichte ausgeht.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 2: Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

Bis zur Krönungszeremonie von Aragorn täuschte Éowyn eine Krankheit vor. Éomer machte sich große Sorgen um seine Schwester. Er war der Einzige, der zu ihr durfte. Immer wieder gab ihm Faramir Geschenke für sie mit: selbstverfasste Liebesgedichte, Blumen und Süßigkeiten.

„Dieser Mann liebt dich über alles, Schwester", betonte Éomer streng. „ Warum willst du das nicht wahrhaben?"

Éowyn lag blaß auf ihrem Bett und sah ihren Bruder nicht an.

„Warum wurde ich in den Körper einer Frau geboren und kann nicht tun und lassen, was ich will?", fragte sie leise.

„Du bist undankbar", erwiderte Éomer ungehalten. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Frauen es in Mittelerde gibt, die mit dir tauschen möchten. Faramir ist ein gutaussehender Mann, den keine andere verschmähen würde. Du kannst dein Hochzeitsversprechen nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Du würdest Rohan große Schande bereiten. Aber das sagte ich dir schon einmal. Ich kann dich nur weiter warnen".

Am nächsten Morgen zog Éowyn ihr schönstes Kleid an und wurde von einer Kammerzofe frisiert. Heute sollte endlich Aragorns Krönung stattfinden. Statt an seiner Seite würde sie an Faramirs Seite stehen. Es war alles so ungerecht. Mit einem sterilen Lächeln begrüßte sie Faramir, der vor den Häusern der Heilung auf sie wartete. Er trug ebenfalls festliche Kleidung und seine Augen leuchteten, als er sie erblickte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder gesund bist", sagte er erleichtert zu ihr.

„Ich danke dir für all die Geschenke, die du mir schicken ließest", erwiderte Éowyn förmlich und ließ sich von ihm zum Hof der Zitadelle geleiten, wo bereits eine riesige Menschenmenge wartete. Éomer war bereits anwesend: auch er trug seine beste Kleidung. Er musterte seine Schwester mit einem strengen Blick.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", raunte er ihr kaum hörbar zu, als sie zwischen ihm und Faramir stand.

Teilnahmslos verfolgte Éowyn Aragorns Krönung. Als es Blüten vom Weißen Baum regnete, sah sie erstaunt nach oben. Sie gewahrte im Augenwinkel, dass Faramir sie anlächelte. Mit einem verzerrten Grinsen blickte sie in seine Richtung. Dann schritt Aragorn an ihr vorbei und nickte ihr zu. Éowyn starrte ihn mit tieftraurigen Blick an. Ihr Bruder stieß sie an: sie sollte sich gefälligst verneigen. Das tat sie dann schnell. Sie blickte Aragorn hinterher, der auf eine Gruppe Elben zuging. Was geschah jetzt? Hinter dem Banner verbarg sich eine junge Elbin, die schüchtern lächelnd hervortrat. Aragorn eilte auf sie zu und schloß die Elbin in die Arme. Und dann küsste er sie innig. Éowyn war entsetzt. Dieses junge Ding mit dem Milchgesicht war also Arwen Undomiel?

Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe, dachte Éowyn eifersüchtig.

Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Halse hinauf. Die Fäuste hatte sie so sehr geballt, dass sich ihre Nägel schmerzhaft in ihre Handflächen gruben.

Aragorn nahm Arwen in die Hand und drehte sich um, direkt in Éowyns Richtung. Er strahlte vor Glück und Liebe, ebenso wie Arwen. Éowyn wusste jetzt, dass sie ihn wohl entgültig verloren hatte. Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Faramir, der sichtlich gerührt neben ihr stand. Tränen standen in seinen Augen angesichts des Glückes, das nun dem König widerfuhr. Éowyn wandte sich angewidert ab: sie mochte es nicht, wenn ein Mann rührselig war.

Éomer stieß erneut seine Schwester an. Er hatte ihren finsteren Blick bemerkt. Éowyn setzte schnell wieder ein maskenhaftes Lächeln auf.

Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie diesen Tag überstanden hatte. Die ganzen Feierlichkeiten – das alles war ein Greuel für sie gewesen. Die Glückwünsche zur ihrer Verlobung mit Faramir, die Gespräche mit seinen Verwandten und die feierlichen Floskeln, die sie mit Aragorn gewechselt hatte.

In wenigen Tagen würden sie endlich abreisen nach Rohan. Éowyn hatte jetzt eine gute Ausrede, um Faramir nicht treffen zu müssen: sie musste sich auf die Reise vorbereiten. Allerdings würde er nach Rohan mitkommen, da dort die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte. Und dannach würde es keine Ausreden mehr für sie geben. Dann war er ihr Ehegatte und Herr, und sie musste sich seinen Wünschen unterordnen.

Ihr geschwätzige Kammerzofe erzählte, dass auch der König mit nach Rohan reisen würde.

„Ist das wirklich wahr?", fragte Éowyn erstaunt.

Ihre Stimmung wandelte sich plötzlich. Wenn Aragorn auch mitritt, dann würde alles ein wenig erträglicher werden.

Doch die Reise verlief anders, als sie sich erhofft hatte: während Aragorn zusammen mit Faramir und Éomer der Reisegruppe voranritt, musste sie sich mit anderen Frauen schicklich in einen Wagen setzen, der von 4 Pferden gezogen wurde. Auch Arwen Undomiel war unter den Frauen, die im Wagen reisten. Die Elbin saß mit stoischer Ruhe auf der Sitzbank, während die anderen Frauen drauflosplapperten und über Themen wie Nähen, Kochen und Kinderkriegen diskutierten. Es war Éowyn zuwider, ihnen zuhören und dann und wann einen Satz beisteuern zu müssen.

Als der Wagen in der Nähe des Meringstromes zu einer Rast hielt, sprang Éowyn erleichtert heraus.

„Euch macht das Nähen und Kochen anscheinend auch keine Freude, Frau Éowyn", bemerkte Arwen lächelnd hinter ihr.

Überrascht drehte sich Éowyn um. Sie hatte noch kein Wort mit der Gemahlin Aragorns gewechselt. Ob Arwen überhaupt eine Ahnung hatte, wie sehr Éowyn sie hasste? Doch sie musste sich zusammenreißen und lächelte verkrampft zurück.

„Lieber würde ich über Schwertkampf und Reiten sprechen, meine Königin".

„Ich denke, wir sollten diese Förmlichkeiten lassen", meinte Arwen gönnerhaft, „ und uns beim Vornamen anreden. Schließlich werden wir uns in Zukunft oft sehen, da ja auch unsere Ehemänner viel miteinander zu tun haben werden".

Arwen bot ihr also ihre Freundschaft an. Éowyn konnte nicht anders und musste gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Als sie in Edoras waren, fühlte sich Éowyn endlich ein wenig besser. Die gewohnte Umgebung ließ sie sichtlich aufblühen und es fiel ihr auch nicht mehr so schwer, Faramir gegenüber etwas liebevoller zu sein. Trotzdem konnte sie nach wie vor keine wahre Liebe für ihn empfinden. Ihr Herz war kalt wie ein Stein, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Ewig würde ihr Herz dem König gehören und nicht seinem Statthalter.

Nach den Trauerfeierlichkeiten für König Theoden brach Éowyns schwerste Zeit an: ihre Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Lustlos probierte sie das Brautkleid an, dass die geschicktesten Näherinnen Rohans für sie anfertigten.

Sie konnte es nicht ändern: der Tag ihrer Hochzeit rückte immer näher.

Am Tag vor der Hochzeit fand eine große Jagdgesellschaft in Rohan statt. Éowyn hatte sich ausgebeten, daran teilnehmen zu dürfen. Sie liebte es, auf Windfola durch die Wälder zu reiten und zu jagen. Éomer hatte nicht begeistert dreingeschaut, als seine Schwester ihn um diesen Gefallen bat. Es schickte sich nicht für die künftige Fürstin von Ithilien, wie ein Mann auf die Jagd zu gehen.

„Bitte erlaube es, Bruder", bat Éowyn den Tränen nahe. „Ab morgen bin ich verheiratet und muß entgültig auf solche Freiheiten verzichten".

„Gut", erwiderte Éomer schließlich seufzend. „Aber ich möchte, dass du auch Faramir um Erlaubnis fragst. Ab morgen ist er dein Gebieter".

Éowyn erschauderte bei diesen Worten: sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihr Gebieter sei – außer einem einzigen Manne.

Faramir hatte gerade seine Lederrüstung für die Jagd angelegt und bestückte seinen Köcher mit Pfeilen, als Éowyn in sein Schlafgemach trat. Er strahlte seine Verlobte überglücklich an. Doch Éowyn erwiderte sein Lächeln kaum, denn sie empfand es als Demütigung, ihn um Erlaubnis wegen der Jagd fragen zu müssen.

„Ich möchte mit auf die Jagd reiten, Faramir", sagte sie leise.

Faramir riß erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Tatsächlich? Ist es Sitte in Rohan, dass Frauen zusammen mit Männer jagen?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", gestand Éowyn. „Aber mein Bruder nahm mich schon als Kind immer auf die Jagd mit und ich liebe es, vom Pferd aus Rotwild zu schießen".

„Nun, bei uns in Gondor ist so etwas höchst unschicklich für eine hohe Dame", erklärte Faramir mahnend.

„Bitte, Faramir", flehte Éowyn und Tränen traten fast in ihre grauen Augen. „Ich möchte nur ein einziges Mal noch auf die Jagd gehen. Ich weiß, dass es nach unserer Hochzeit nicht mehr möglich sein wird".

Faramir konnte ihr diesen Wunsch unmöglich abschlagen. Er konnte Éowyn einfach nicht weinen sehen.

Er strich lächelnd über ihr goldenes Haar.

„Gut, wenn meine Blume es unbedingt wünscht, dann soll es so sein".

Éowyn fiel ihm dankbar um den Hals.

Auch Aragorn und Éomer ritten mit auf die Jagd und zahlreiche hohe Männer aus Rohan. Éowyn ritt, wie es sich gehörte, neben ihrem Verlobten, doch ihre Blicke ruhten auf Aragorn, der direkt vor ihr ritt. Faramirs Anwesenheit war ihr lästiger denn je. Plötzlich meldete ein Jäger, dass man ein Rudel Hirsche auf einer Lichtung gesehen hatte. Im Nu sprangen alle von ihren Pferden ab und kämpften sich durch das Unterholz zur Lichtung vor. Sogar Faramir war den anderen in seinem Jagdeifer gefolgt, ohne auf Éowyn zu warten.

Die Schildmaid lächelte grimmig. Endlich war sie alleine. Sie galoppierte auf Windfola davon, zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Wald. An einem kleinen dunklen Weiher hielt sie an.

Es war ein heißer Sommertag und Éowyn verspürte große Lust, sich abzukühlen, bevor sie sich wieder der Jagd zuwandte. Rasch streifte sie ihr Reitkleid ab und stieg in den Weiher.

Aragorn hatte gemerkt, dass Éowyn ihnen nicht gefolgt war. Schon seit einiger Zeit verhielt sie sich recht merkwürdig. An der Art, wie sie ihn immer ansah, spürte er, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte. Das konnte und durfte einfach nicht sein. Faramir hatte es nicht verdient, derart getäuscht zu werden. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden, bevor sie sich unglücklich verheiratete.

Es gelang ihm, sich von Éomer und Faramir loszueisen, und Éowyn zu folgen. Als geübter Waldläufer fand er schnell ihre Spur. Er sah Windfola in der Nähe des Waldweihers grasen und er glitt vom Pferd. Dann sah er Éowyns splitternackte, anmutige Gestalt im Wasser und der Atem stockte ihm. Er fühlte ein Begehren, das ihm fast die Sinne raubte. Éowyn trat jetzt ans Ufer und das Wasser perlte von ihrer weißen Haut. Die Warzen ihrer kleinen, festen Brüste waren emporgerichtet. Éowyn löste das hochgesteckte Haar und es fiel ihr wie ein Kleid über den bloßen Rücken. Sie pfiff Windfola herbei und holte ein Leinentuch aus ihrer Satteltasche. Längst hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie einen Zuschauer hatte, und sie wusste auch, wer es war.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken, Aragorn", sagte sie laut, während sie sich langsam abtrocknete.

Aragorn trat schüchtern hinter den Bäumen hervor. Er wusste gar nicht, wohin er blicken sollte vor Verlegenheit.

„Gefällt dir dieser Anblick nicht?", fragte Éowyn mit rauer Stimme.

„Und ob er mir gefällt", brach es aus dem König heraus.

Er schloß Éowyn in seine Arme und begann sie leidenschaftlich und wild zu küssen. Langsam ließ sie das Leinentuch sinken und gab sich ihrer Begierde hin. Aragorns Küsse jagten ihr heiße und kalte Schauer durch den Körper, lösten Gefühle in ihr aus, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie spürte Aragorns pochende Härte an ihrem Oberschenkel. Rasch begann sie seine Tunika und seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

„Wir dürfen nicht", hielt der König keuchend inne. „Man sucht uns vielleicht schon".

Aber es war nur ein schwacher Versuch, das zu unterbrechen, was er selbst schon die ganze Zeit wollte.

Schließlich sanken beide nackt ins Waldgras und Aragorn merkte, dass Éowyn längst bereit für ihn war. Willig spreizte sie ihre Beine, um ihn einzulassen. Sie stöhnte laut auf, als er in sie eindrang. Aragorn fing an sich in ihr rasch zu bewegen. Seine eigene Wollust raubte ihm schier die Sinne. Éowyn umschlang seinen Rücken mit ihren Unterschenkeln, damit er noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Sie konnte kaum einen lauten Aufschrei unterdrücken, als sie kam. Aragorn zog sich rasch aus ihr zurück, als er sich in ihr ergossen hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder gemeldet. Es war ja nicht nur Faramir, der hier betrogen wurde, sondern auch Arwen.

„Wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen", sagte er beschämt zu Éowyn, die in den Weiher gewatet war, um sich zu säubern.

Sie und Aragorn ahnten nicht, dass sie jemand bei ihrem Liebesakt beobachtet hatte. Wie betäubt schlich Faramir leise davon.

Éowyn trat wieder ans Ufer und blickte den König furchtlos an.

„Ich weiß, dass wir es wieder tun werden, Aragorn. Ich habe gemerkt, wie sehr du es genossen hast".

„Nein, ich werde es nie wieder tun", erwiderte der König gepresst. „Nun zieh dich schon

endlich an!"

Éowyn zog sich absichtlich sehr langsam und lasziv an.


	3. Hochzeitsnacht

**Gwilith**: Auch ein König ist nur ein Mensch und wenn dieses raffinierte Weibstück ihn so gekonnt verführt....

**Elektra121**: Vielleicht hätte ich beim Header noch die Warnung OOC dazuschreiben sollen. Ich dachte, AU genügt als Warnung. Meine Charaktere sind ziemlich buch-fern, muß ich zugeben. Aber der liebe Peter Jackson hat sich ja auch bei einigen Charakteren sehr vom Buch entfernt. Bestes Beispiel dafür ist Faramir. Warum sollte Aragorn nicht auch mal zum Ehebrecher werden? In meiner Geschichte „menschelt"es sehr. Aragorn ist nicht der perfekte Superheld aus Buch/Film, sondern in erster Linie ein Mann, dessen Verstand auch mal in tiefere Regionen rutschen kann. Ähem. Und Éowyn ist in meiner Story eine selbstbewußte Amazone, die sich das holt, was sie will. Aber vielleicht kommt sie noch zur Besinnung... Meiner Meinung nach muß Éowyn sich als Gattin des Truchsessen „sittsam"in Gondor benehmen, also keine Jagdausflüge oder so. Hexenkönig hin oder her. Das Volk und der Adel von Gondor sehen in ihr in erster Linie Faramirs Gattin und nicht die Siegerin über den Hexenkönig, JMO.

**Leonel**: Im nächsten, etwas kürzeren Kapitel geht es vor allem um Faramir. Endet mit einem Cliffhanger.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 3: Hochzeitsnacht

Aragorn und Éowyn kehrten gemeinsam wieder zu den anderen zurück. Faramir, der sich seinen Schmerz nicht anmerken ließ, lächelte scheinbar erleichtert.

„Ich habe dich schon vermisst, meine Blume", sagte er.

Éowyn errötete und senkte den Blick.

„Aragorn hat mich zum Glück gefunden", erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wie gut, dass der König bei uns ist", meinte Faramir mit einem leicht spöttischem Unterton.

Nur Aragorn vernahm diesen feinen Spott und er erschrak zutiefst.

Auch er wagte den jungen Truchseß kaum anzusehen.

Jetzt tauchte endlich auch Éomer und der Rest der Jäger auf.

„Laßt uns zurückreiten nach Edoras. Die Jagd war erfolgreich", rief er fröhlich aus.

Faramir und Éowyn ritten schweigend nebeneinander. Inzwischen begann sie zu bereuen, auch wenn für sie die körperliche Vereinigung mit Aragorn ein unvergessliches Erlebnis bleiben sollte.

Was ist nur in mich gefahren, dachte sie entsetzt. Ich habe mich vor meiner Hochzeit zur Hure eines anderen gemacht. Die Valar werden mich dafür ganz gewiß bestrafen.

Am nächsten Tag fand die Hochzeit in aller Pracht statt. Éowyn und Faramir waren das schönste Brautpaar, das Edoras je gesehen hatte.

Éomer nahm als König die Trauung der Beiden vor. Er sprach den Segen der Valar über seine Schwester und seinen Schwager.

Éowyn bemühte sich zu lächeln, obwohl ihr überhaupt nicht danach zumute war. Das schlechte Gewissen quälte sie zutiefst. Auch Faramir erschien ihr heute ernster als gewöhnlich. Ob er etwas ahnte?

Aragorn und Arwen wirkten verliebt wie eh und je. Doch das konnte auch Fassade sein.

Nach den Feierlichkeiten suchte Éowyn, so wie es Brauch war, das Brautgemach auf. Der Weg dorthin war mit Blumen bestreut. Sie zog ihr Brautkleid aus und setzte sich ängstlich auf das Bett, nachdem sie ein langes Nachthemd übergestreift hatte.

Sie hatte Angst vor dieser Nacht. Sie wusste, dass sie sich Faramir nicht so hingeben konnte wie Aragorn. Es ging einfach nicht. Ihr Körper sträubte sich mit aller Macht dagegen. Und doch: sie war eine Braut und dies war ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Sie musste heute nacht zum ersten Mal ihre ehelichen Pflichten erfüllen.

Die Minuten des Wartens kamen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dann ging die Tür ihres Gemaches auf und Faramir trat ein. Er blieb vor dem Bett stehen und betrachtete sie schweigend. Éowyn konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten. Es war , als ob er bis tief in ihre Seele blicken würde.

Er löste seinen Umhang und den Schwertgürtel. Dann setzte er sich zu Éowyn auf das Bett und begann an ihrem Nachthemd herumzunesteln, während er sie küsste. Éowyns Körper versteifte sich und plötzlich wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke.

Faramir stand auf und legte seinen Gürtel wieder um.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Du bist nicht bereit für mich", stellte Faramir sachlich fest. „Ich will dich nicht bedrängen. Ich weiß, dass viele Frauen Angst haben vor der Hochzeitsnacht. Du sollst die Zeit bekommen, die du brauchst".

Éowyn sah ihn verblüfft an. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Er würde sie in Ruhe lassen, ihr seine Nähe, die sie kaum ertrug, ersparen.

Er liebte sie so sehr, und trotzdem wollte er sie nicht berühren, bevor sie es auch wollte. Das beeindruckte sie zutiefst.

„Gute Nacht und schlaf gut", sagte Faramir und gab ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn.

Als er gegangen war, fing Éowyn hemmungslos an zu weinen. Sie hatte diesen noblen Ehemann einfach nicht verdient. Warum hatte er gerade sie erwählt? Sie, die zur Hure des Königs geworden war?

Faramir war in sein eigenes Gemach gegangen. Er hoffte, dass niemand in Meduseld mitbekam, dass er diese Nacht nicht mit seiner Braut verbrachte. Aber eigentlich war das ja schon alles egal.

Er zog einen mit Edelsteinen geschmückten Dolch aus dem Gürtel. Diesen Dolch hatte er einst von Boromir bekommen. Boromir! Der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben, der ihn nicht verraten hatte. Sonst hatten es alle getan, die er liebte: Denethor, Éowyn und sein König.

Faramir fuhr sacht über die blanke Klinge des Dolches. Es würde ganz schnell gehen. Er würde sich die Klinge in sein Herz rammen und dann würde es vorbei sein. Er würde versinken in die gnädige Dunkelheit des Vergessens und sein Leiden würde ein für alle Mal vorbei sein. Faramir nahm den Dolch in beide Hände, bereit zuzustoßen.

t.b.c.


	4. Éowyns Reue

**Gwilith**: Nur ruhig Blut, die Geschichte dauert schon noch ein bisschen. Am besten Baldriantee trinken und das nächste Kapitel lesen.

**Leonel** : Ja, Éowyn hat so einen liebenswerten Gatten echt nicht verdient. Mal sehen, ob sie sich bessert.

**Elektra121** : Nein, dein Review war wirklich nicht zu hart. Da habe ich schon ganz andere Reviews bekommen. Ich fande deine Kritik angebracht, weil du ja von den Buch/Film-Charakteren ausgegangen bist. So, mal sehen, ob sich Faramir etwas antut oder ob es noch

Rettung für ihn gibt....

§§§§§

Kapitel 4: Éowyns Reue

Faramir hielt inne:

Und was war, wenn er sein Herz verfehlte? Dann würde ihn Aragorn wohl wieder heilen, ihm die Hände auflegen und ihn erneut in sein sinnlos gewordenes Leben zurückrufen. Ausgerechnet er - sein Rivale! Faramir ließ den Dolch sinken und ein irres Kichern entrann seiner Kehle. Das Kichern wurde zu einem lauten Lachen und endete schließlich in einem verzweifelten Schluchzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Ehe vorbei war, bevor sie überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte. Langsam ahnte er, warum Éowyn ihn überhaupt geheiratet hatte. Er erinnerte sich an Éomers mahnende Blicke, die er seiner Schwester während der Krönungszeremonie zugeworfen hatte. Tief in seinem Herzen wusste Faramir jetzt, dass Éowyn nur Aragorn liebte und er war bei Éowyn nur sein „Statthalter" – so wie er es im politischen Leben auch war. Aber trotzdem liebte er Éowyn weiterhin über alles. Vielleicht würde sie sich eines Tages besinnen, so hoffte er. War es vergebens?

Éowyn saß immer noch wie erstarrt auf ihrem Brautbett. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Das schlechte Gewissen quälte sie immer stärker.

„Weiße Jungfrau von Rohan"hatte sie Faramir in den Häusern der Heilung genannt. Éowyn lächelte bitter. Jungfrau war sie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte Aragorn gekonnt verführt wie eine Hure. Früher hatte sie kein Gewissen gehabt, als sie sich mit Stallburschen und raubeinigen Kriegern an geheimen Orten geliebt hatte. Als Schildmaid hatte sie sich dieses Recht herausgenommen. Sie erinnerte sich an durch bitter schmeckende Kräuterelixiere herbeigeführte Fehlgeburten. Diesen hohen Preis hatte sie einige Male für ihr schamloses Verhalten bezahlen müssen.

Ich bin die Hure Rohans, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Sie legte sich auf das Bett und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Der nächste Morgen wurde für Éowyn zum Spießrutenlauf. Sie versuchte die dummen, neugierigen Fragen der Jungfrauen von Edoras zu überhören. Sie beobachtete, wie Faramir vor dem Frühstück von Éomer und Gamling in die Mangel genommen wurde, wie er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel aufsetzte.

Alles nur Lügen, dachte sie wehmütig. Und alles für mich.

Sie ging hinaus aus der Goldenen Halle. Die frische Morgenluft, die sie auf dem Vorplatz einatmte, tat ihr gut. Der Wind verwehte ihre goldenen Haare. Éowyn blickte stumm trauernd in die Ferne und erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem Aragorn mit seinen Gefährten gekommen war.

Sie wünschte, sie hätte ihn nie gesehen. Sie wünschte plötzlich, sie hätte Faramir zuerst kennengelernt. Eine ungeahnte Sehnsucht nach ihrem Gemahl wurde in ihr wach.

Sie wandte sich um, weil sie schnell wieder in die hölzerne Halle hineingehen wollte. Plötzlich trat ihr Aragorn in den Weg.

„Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine wundervolle Nacht", sagte er leise.

Éowyn sah das schlechte Gewissen in seinen Augen.

„Ja, die hatten wir", log sie.

Doch Aragorn durchschaute sie sofort. Er fasste sie an den Oberarmen.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort! Was war wirklich?"

„Ich konnte es nicht tun", stieß Éowyn hervor. „Ich konnte mich ihm nicht hingeben. Er ist so ein gütiger Mensch: er hatte Verständnis und ließ mich in Ruhe".

„Ahnt Faramir etwas?", fragte Aragorn erschrocken.

Éowyn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er denkt, ich habe Angst vor der Entjungferung. Ich habe so einen rücksichtsvollen Ehemann einfach nicht verdient. Er hätte eine edle Dame aus Gondor freien sollen und nicht eine Hure wie mich."

Aragorn sah sie erstaunt an. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber in diesem Moment kam Arwen hinzu. Sie lächelte Éowyn freundlich an, doch diese bemerkte erschrocken, dass Arwens Augen haßerfüllt waren.

Auch in den nächsten Nächten kam Faramir nicht zu Éowyn ins Gemach: er hielt sich an sein Wort. Éowyn lag wach in ihrem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie erinnerte sich an Grimas grausame Worte, was sie der Dunkelheit anvertrauen würde, wenn die Wände ihres Gemaches zu einem Käfig zu schrumpfen schienen. Sie sehnte sich plötzlich nach Faramirs Nähe. Seine Berührungen würden sanft sein. Sie ahnte, dass er sie behutsam und zärtlich lieben würde.

Éowyn verspürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Schoß und ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in ihren Brüsten. Aber sie fand nicht den Mut, Faramir in seinem Gemach aufzusuchen. Ihre Furcht, er würde merken, dass sie bereits mit anderen Männern zusammen gewesen war, war zu groß. Lieber wollte sie für ihn weiterhin die „Weiße Jungfrau von Rohan"bleiben.

Selbst tagsüber hielt sich Faramir fern von ihr. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Éomer und den anderen Kriegern, während sie sich sittsam in der Nähstube bei den verheirateten Frauen aufhalten musste, was eine große Qual für sie bedeutete. Sie wünschte sich, sie würden endlich nach Ithilien aufbrechen. Mit Rohan verband sie inzwischen zu viele negative Erinnerungen.

Vielleicht würde sie in Ithilien endlich Faramir näher kommen.

Endlich war es soweit: das junge Paar brach mit seinem Gesinde und einigen Soldaten als Begleitschutz auf nach Ithilien. Der Abschied von ihrem Bruder war Éowyn leichter gefallen als gedacht. Seine ständig forschenden und fragenden Blicke hatten sie zunehmend verunsichert. Sicher hatte er längst gemerkt, dass zwischen ihr und Faramir etwas nicht stimmte. Er wusste ja, dass sie ihn nicht liebte.

Éowyn zuckte zusammen, als ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirrten. Liebte sie Faramir wirklich nicht im geringsten? Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, während sie neben ihm auf Windfola ritt.

Sein Gesicht war ernst und verschlossen. Seine Augen jedoch blickten traurig. Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken, sondern seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Éowyn versuchte ihn unterwegs über Ithilien auszufragen. Seine Miene hellte sich etwas auf, als

er ihr von seiner geliebten Heimat berichtete. Das raue, wilde Land mit seiner einzigartigen Natur.

„Ich denke, es wird dir dort gefallen", sagte er schließlich und lächelte.

Dieses Lächeln erwärmte Éowyns Herz. Doch das war das einzige Erfreuliche während der Reise. Nachts lag sie alleine in einem Zelt, während Faramir draußen bei den Männern schlief. Vergeblich wünschte sie sich, er würde zu ihr kommen. Er tat es nicht und würde es auch nicht tun. Sie musste den ersten Schritt machen, aber sie traute sich einfach nicht. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. Wie sollte das alles nur weitergehen? Wenn sie Faramir keine Kinder schenkte, würde man über sie reden.

Zwei Wochen später erreichten sie die Hügel von Emyn Arnen. Handwerker hatten in der Zwischenzeit das alte Fürstenhaus, das seit Urzeiten dort stand, renoviert. Faramirs Vorfahren hatten dort einst residiert. Éowyn lief begeistert durch das große Haus mit den vielen Räumen.

„Wo ist das Schlafgemach?", fragte sie Faramir schließlich.

„Hier ist deine Schlafkammer", sagte er mit nüchterner Stimme und öffnete die Tür eines großen, hellen Zimmers. Es hatte sogar einen Balkon und ging nach Norden.

Richtung Rohan, dachte sie erfreut. Er hat an alles gedacht.

„Und wo wirst du schlafen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Am Ende des Flurs", meinte er und deutete wage auf eine Tür, die im Halbdunkel verborgen lag.

So weit weg von mir, dachte Éowyn betrübt.

„Du kannst dich jetzt ja einrichten, wenn du magst", erklärte Faramir sachlich. „Ich muß gleich in meine Schreibstube gehen und nachsehen, ob irgendwelche Geschäfte anliegen".

Doch Éowyn lief erst einmal in den Garten. Er war momentan noch ziemlich verwildert. Doch sie wollte dort unbedingt Heilkräuter ziehen. Bereits in den Häusern der Heilung hatte sie einmal kurz in Erwägung gezogen, Heilerin zu werden. Doch dann hatte sie Faramir kennengelernt und ihre Pläne umgeworfen. Während der Reise war in ihr dieser Wunsch wieder aufgekeimt.

Sie hoffte, dass sie sich endlich näher kommen würden, wenn sie hier in diesem Haus zusammenlebten. Doch das Zusammenleben entwickelte sich anders, als Éowyn es sich erhofft hatte.

Zunächst keimte bei ihr ein wenig Hoffnung auf, als er mit ihr Ausritte nach Ithilien unternahm und ihr die schönsten Stellen seines Fürstentums zeigte, unter anderem auch den wundervollen Wasserfall Henneth Annûn.

Am Abend nach dem Besuch am Henneth Annûn war Éowyn sehr aufgewühlt und beinahe wäre sie zu Faramir in die Kammer gegangen, um ihm nahe zu sein. Doch wieder einmal fand sie den Mut dazu nicht.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass Faramir in seiner Schlafkammer lag und verzweifelt wünschte, sie würde zu ihm kommen. Hatte sie Aragorn immer noch nicht aufgegeben? Er wollte ihr sogar den Fehltritt am Weiher verzeihen. Aber nur, wenn sie sie sich endlich zu ihm, Faramir, bekannte.

Faramir vergrub sich in seine Amtsgeschäfte. Sie sah ihn oft nur zum Frühstück. Selbst beim Nachtmahl saß sie meistens alleine da. Der Hausdiener Rhivad richtete ihr dann immer höflich aus, dass der Truchseß wegen seiner Geschäfte verhindert sei. Éowyn hasste diese Floskel inzwischen.

Eines Morgens erwachte Éowyn mit einer merkwürdigen Übelkeit. Sie erschrak, denn sie kannte diesen Zustand. Die Übelkeit nahm zu und Éowyn erbrach sich in ihre Waschschüssel, die neben dem Bett stand. Dannach ging es ihr etwas besser. Sie ließ nach ihrer Kammerzofe schicken.

Isilya kam mit einem merkwürdigem Grinsen ins Zimmer.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr Euch heute morgen recht unwohl fühlt. Seit Ihr etwa guter Hoffnung?"

Éowyn wurde bleicher, als sie eh schon war.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", sagte sie schnell.

Während Isilya sie kämmte und frisierte, rechnete Éowyn in Gedanken nach, wann sie zum letzten Mal ihre Blutungen gehabt hatte. Es waren über zwei Monate her. In Rohan gab es eine alte Frau, die Kräuter kannte, mit denen man unerwünschte Kinder wegmachen konnte. Doch Éowyn konnte unmöglich jetzt nach Rohan reisen. Sie war ja kaum erst ein paar Wochen hier in Ithilien. Trotzdem durfte sie dieses Kind nicht austragen, denn es war nicht von Faramir. Mit dieser Schwangerschaft würde sie alles, was es noch zwischen ihr und Faramir gab, entgültig zerstören.

Éowyn fasste einen Entschluß.


	5. Besuch in Minas Tirith mit Folgen

**Gwilith**: Was Éowyn genau vorhat, wirst du im nächsten Kapitel lesen.

**Elektra121**: So ein Übel aber auch, dass Aragorn den sogenannten „Goldenen Schuß"bei Éowyn gelandet hat. Tja, was wird sie wohl machen.... Der arme Faramir ist das Leiden ja praktisch schon gewöhnt: erst wird er jahrelang von seinem Vater gequält und jetzt von seiner unsittsamen Frau. Ist wohl ein Pechvogel.

**Leonel**: Éowyn muß jetzt die Folgen für ihr Schäferstündchen mit Aragorn tragen. Ob Faramir etwas davon herauskriegt?

§§§§

Kapitel 5: Besuch in Minas Tirith mit Folgen

Am nächsten Morgen sagte Éowyn zu Faramir, dass sie nach Minas Tirith reiten wollte, um Stoffe und Kräutersämlinge für den Garten zu kaufen.

„Gut", erwiderte Faramir förmlich. „Ich werde mitreiten, denn ich habe eine Besprechung mit dem königlichen Rat".

Als Éowyn hörte, dass ihr Gemahl mitkommen würde, sank ihre Stimmung augenblicklich. Denn sie wollte ja eigentlich auch zu Aragorn, um ihm von der Situation zu berichten. Sie würde ihn dazu zwingen, einen Kräuterkundigen herbeizuschaffen, der ihr das Kind wegmachte.

In Gedanken versunken, ritt sie neben Faramir her.

„Du siehst recht blaß aus in letzter Zeit", meinte er und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Das kommt wohl davon, dass ich zu wenig ausreite", erwiderte Éowyn ausweichend. „Der Ritt nach Minas Tirith wird mir gut tun".

„Ich hoffe es", sagte Faramir und blickte ernst vor sich hin.

Éowyn wurde das schreckliche Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas von ihrem Zustand ahnte. Das Gesinde von Emyn Arnen war wohl geschwätziger, als sie vermutet hatte.

Am Mittag erreichten sie die Felsenstadt. Éowyn ritt mit Faramir hinauf zur Zitadelle.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest einkaufen", wunderte sich der junge Truchseß.

„Ich will der Königin einen Besuch abstatten, um zu erfahren, welche Stoffe gerade in Mode sind", log Éowyn.

„Dann tu das", sagte Faramir lakonisch.

Während er Richtung Thronsaal ging, suchte Éowyn die Privatgemächer des Königspaares auf.

Sie hatte Glück und traf Aragorn alleine ein in seinen Wohnräumen an. Er setzte gerade seine Krone auf, als sie hereinstürmte.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Fürstin?", sagte er höflich.

„Du musst mir helfen!", sprudelte Éowyn sofort heraus. „Ich bin schwanger".

„Meinen Glückwunsch", erwiderte Aragorn mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Da hat Faramir sich aber ganz schön rangehalten".

„Du bist der Vater", sagte Éowyn aufgeregt.

„Das ist unmöglich", entgegnete der König kopfschüttelnd. „Es war nur einziges Mal - an diesem Waldweiher".

„Ich war mit keinem anderen Mann seitdem zusammen", erklärte Éowyn tonlos.

Aragorn erstarrte.

„Ich dachte, du und Faramir...."

„Es ist nichts zwischen uns, wir leben nur nebeneinander her wie zwei Fremde", sagte Éowyn gepresst und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Und du willst jetzt, dass ich dir helfe, deine Schwangerschaft zu beenden", meinte Aragorn müde lächelnd.

„Ich will nur, dass du mir einen Kräuterkundigen nennst, zu dem ich gehen kann", forderte sie.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen", sagte der König mit rauer Stimme. „Außerdem werde ich jetzt von deinem Mann und den Räten erwartet".

„Du bist ein Feigling!", rief Éowyn böse.

Enttäuscht verließ sie den siebten Festungsring. Sie ging hinunter in die Stadt. In die Häuser der Heilung konnte sie nicht gehen. Dort kannte man sie. Man würde ihr nicht helfen, ein Kind wegzumachen, das womöglich Faramirs Lenden entsprungen war. Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass das Kind nicht von ihm war. Den ganzen Nachmittag trieb sie sich auf dem Markt herum und kaufte dies und jenes. Dann fiel ihr ein Stand ins Auge, wo eine alte Frau lange Nadeln verkaufte.

„Was macht man damit?", fragte Éowyn neugierig.

„Damit kann man stricken", erklärte die Alte grinsend. „Ich kann Euch auch Wolle dazu verkaufen, meine Dame."

„Nein, ich brauche nur eine Nadel", sagte Éowyn, die einen neuen Entschluß gefasst hatte.

Als sie sich auf den Heimweg machte, war es fast dunkel. Im untersten Festungsring lagen die Häuser der Kurtisanen. Damen von zweifelhaften Ruf, die ihren männlichen Kunden angenehme Stunden bereiteten. Éowyn kannte diese Häuser vom Erzählen her. Sie hatte ihren Bruder während ihres Aufenthaltes in Minas Tirith nach dem Ringkrieg aus einem dieser Häuser herauskommen sehen. Er hatte nicht herausgerückt mit der Sprache, was er darin gemacht hatte. Ein Rohirrim-Krieger hatte es Éowyn dann später hinter vorgehaltener Hand berichtet. Éowyn lächelte müde, während sie an den schwachbeleuchteten Fenstern vorbeiritt.

Doch dann blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen, als sie Faramirs gesattelten Rotschimmel im Halbschatten stehen sah. Er war also zu einer dieser Frauen gegangen!

Éowyn war schockiert. Aber Faramir war auch nur ein Mensch, der seine Bedürfnisse hatte.

Warum sollte er sich in Keuschheit üben, wenn sie ihm das Ehebett verweigerte?

Sie stieg von Windfola und band sie neben Flammenmähne – so hieß Faramirs Hengst – an.

Sie setzte die Kapuze ihres Umhangs auf und zog sie tief ins Gesicht. Dann betrat sie das Haus.

Innen war alles halbdunkel und es roch nach schweren Parfüm und Kräutern. Einige stark geschminkte Frauen kamen ihr entgegen, die sie verwundert ansahen. Éowyn sah einen Raum mit mehreren Badezubern, worin Männer saßen, die von leicht bekleideten Mädchen verwöhnt wurden. Faramir befand sich nicht in diesem Raum. Éowyn eilte schnell weiter. Sie ging vorsichtig eine Treppe hinauf. Dort oben gab es mehrere Kammern, deren Türen aus schweren Vorhängen bestanden. Sie hörte nur aus einer dieser Kammern Geräusche. Stöhnen. Vorsichtig schob Éowyn den Vorhang beiseite.

Dort lag Faramir nackt auf einem Bett, eine Frau mit langem, dunklen Haar saß rittlings auf ihm und bewegte sich dabei gekonnt. Éowyn blickte ihren Mann an, der mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und die „Behandlung"sichtlich genoß. Sie hatte Faramir noch nie unbekleidet gesehen: er hatte einen schönen, muskulösen Körper, der von zahlreichen Kriegsnarben übersät war.

Sie hörte ihn plötzlich „Éowyn"murmeln.

Erschrocken verließ sie das Haus. Er konnte sie nicht gesehen haben. Aber sie wusste wenigstens, dass er an sie gedacht hatte, während er sich in der anderen ergoß. Éowyn lachte bitter in sich hinein. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals!

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Éowyn in Emyn Arnen ankam.

„Ist Herr Faramir nicht mit Euch geritten, Herrin?", fragte Rhivad erstaunt.

„Mein Gemahl hatte in der Stadt noch etwas zu erledigen", erklärte Éowyn und sie dachte dabei, wie er in den Armen der Kurtisane gelegen hatte.

Dann ging sie müde hinauf in ihr Schlafgemach. Sie betrachtete die lange Stricknadel, die sie gekauft hatte. Damit müsste es funktionieren. Sie entkleidete sich bis auf ihr Unterkleid und schob es vorsichtig nach oben. Dann führte sie die Stricknadel ein. Sie wusste, dass dies eine andere, vielleicht noch sicherere Methode war, ein ungeborenes Kind wegzumachen.

Die Schmerzen waren entsetzlich und bald schon tropfte Blut zu Boden. Éowyn wurde plötzlich entsetzlich übel und sie ließ die Stricknadel fallen. Die Nadel rollte unter das Bett. Éowyn verlor da Bewusstsein, während ein Blutstrom auf den Boden quoll.

Der treue Hausdiener Rhivad hatte den dumpfen Aufprall unten in seiner Schlafkammer gehört. Sofort ging er die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an Éowyns Tür. Doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Vorsichtig drückte er die Türe auf und sah die Fürstin auf dem Boden in einer Blutlache liegen.

Gerade war auch Faramir heimgekommen. Er hörte, wie Rhivad das ganze Haus zusammenschrie. Sofort eilte er hinauf zu seiner Frau. Er sah das viele Blut. Éowyn lag bereits im Koma.


	6. Verzweiflung

**elektra121**: Ja, natürlich geht es heute weiter. Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel dann tatsächlich heute abend online ist. Bei dauert das ja immer ein bisschen. Zur Bordell-Szene: Konstruiert? Éowyn soll schon mitbekommen, dass ihr Mann sich wegen ihr nicht in Keuschheit übt. Soviel Rücksicht hätte sie auch gar nicht verdient. Ich habe so eine ähnliche Szene mal in einem Film gesehen, deswegen habe ich das mit Éowyns „Bordell-Besuch"ohne Bedenken eingebaut. Mich freut es, dass diese Story dich süchtig macht. Leider naht bald das Ende dieser Story. Aber jetzt folgt erst das vorletzte Kapitel.

**Gwilith**: Éowyn soll am Leben bleiben? Ehrlich gesagt, ist sie mir auch ans Herz gewachsen, weil sie so reumütig geworden ist.

**Leonel**: Ich habe auch vollstes Verständnis für Faramir. Er ist ja schließlich kein Mönch. (Sondern nur Ordensbruder, wollte ich schon schreiben. Kleine Anspielung auf „Van Helsing")

§§§§§§

Kapitel 6: Verzweiflung

Faramir kniete neben Éowyn nieder und bettete ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. Liebevoll stricht er ihr über das Haar.

„Du darfst nicht sterben, hörst du?", flüsterte er entsetzt. „Ich liebe dich doch".

Eine Heilkundige, die in der Nähe des Fürstenhauses wohnte, wurde gerufen.

„Sie muß sofort nach Minas Tirith in die Häuser der Heilung, sonst stirbt sie", sagte die alte Frau erschrocken.

Drei Tage kämpften die Heiler um Éowyns Leben. Nur ihrer kräftigen Natur war es zu verdanken, dass sie die inneren Verletzungen, die sie sich zugefügt hatte, überlebte.

Langsam öffnete Éowyn die Augen und blickte in ein Gesicht. Zuerst meinte sie, Faramir zu erblicken, aber es war nur ein junger Gehilfe der Heiler. Als sie erwachte, eilte er gleich davon und rief nach Ioreth.

„Ihr habt großes Glück gehabt, Frau Éowyn", sagte die alte Heilerin mahnend.

„Kann ich noch Kinder bekommen, Ioreth?", fragte Éowyn bange.

„Ihr hattet eine schwere Fehlgeburt mit einer starken Blutung, aber Ihr könnt noch Kinder kriegen", erklärte Ioreth geduldig.

Éowyn sank erleichtert in die Kissen zurück.

„Wo ist Faramir?", fragte sie leise.

„Er war die ganze Zeit an Euerem Lager gesessen und hat Euere Hand gehalten", erzählte Ioreth lächelnd. „Ich habe ihn heute morgen zum Schlafen geschickt".

Éowyn ging es von Tag zu Tag besser, doch Faramir ließ sich bei ihr nicht mehr blicken. Das machte sie entsetzlich traurig.

Fast täglich fragte sie ihre Pflegerin nach ihm. Doch die schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe den Truchseß nicht gesehen".

Faramir erschien erst an dem Tag, als sie aus Ioreths Obhut entlassen wurde.

„Du hast mich kein einziges Mal besucht", sagte sie enttäuscht zu ihm.

„Das hatte seine Gründe", erwiderte Faramir kühl. „Ich habe mit dir etwas zu besprechen, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind".

Éowyn hatte keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte, aber so abweisend hatte er sich noch nie verhalten.

Die Bediensteten von Emyn Arnen waren erfreut, als sie ihre Herrin wiedersahen und jubelten ihr zu. Éowyn lächelte verzerrt. Selbst Faramir bemühte sich um einen freundlichen Blick und nickte den Leuten zu.

Als sie im Haus waren, packte Faramir sie am Arm und führte sie hoch in ihr Schlafgemach.

„Es gibt einiges zu bereden", begann der junge Truchseß ernst. „Ich habe von Ioreth erfahren, dass du eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hast. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wer der Vater war, aber feststeht, dass du eine Ehebrecherin bist."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", rief Éowyn bebend. „Ich habe dich nach unserer Hochzeit mit Niemanden betrogen. Das schwöre ich beim Grab meines Onkels Théoden!"

„Aber vorher warst du mit jemanden zusammen, und zwar kurz vorher", sagte Faramir mit leiser Stimme.

„Ja, das ist wahr", gestand Éowyn mit gesenktem Kopf.

Faramir trat näher und packte sie an den Schultern.

„Ich habe euch gesehen am Weiher", flüsterte er. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn verführt hast. Du warst willig wie eine Hure. Man kann ihm fast keine Schuld geben, ihm – unseren König. Wie oft hast du es mit ihm getan?"

„Es war nur dieses eine Mal", beteuerte Éowyn verzweifelt. „Du musst mir glauben – bitte!"

„Ich glaube dir", murmelte Faramir tonlos. „Wie sonst könnte er seiner Gemahlin noch in die Augen blicken? Ich frage mich, ob Arwen Undomiel es weiß".

Er ließ Éowyn los und lachte bitter vor sich hin.

Éowyn fröstelte plötzlich und sie zog ihren Umhang enger um sich.

„Wie soll es nun weitergehen?", fragte sie bedrückt.

„Weitergehen?", fragte Faramir sarkastisch. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich von unserem Ehegelübde entbinden. Aber unsere Hochzeit hat leider auch eine politische Bedeutung: die enge Verbundenheit zwischen Rohan und Gondor. So werden wir auch weiterhin zusammenleben müssen und nach außen hin Glück vortäuschen. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet".

Eine qualvolle Zeit begann für Éowyn . Faramir war nun noch seltener zuhause als sonst. Selbst seine Amtsstube stand die meiste Zeit leer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich ständig herumtrieb. Dieses Leben war schier unerträglich für sie geworden. Faramir kam manchmal nicht einmal nachts mehr nach Hause. Éowyn ahnte, wo er sich dann befand. In den Armen der schwarzhaarigen Hure.

Eines Tages – es war einer der wenigen Tage, an dem Faramir endlich einmal in Emyn Arnen blieb – meldete ein Reiter den Besuch des Königs an. Éowyn arbeitete gerade in ihrem Kräutergarten und streifte die Hände an ihrer Gartenschürze ab, als Faramir bei ihr auftauchte.

„Zieh dich um, der König kommt", sagte er barsch.

Éowyn registrierte bestürzt seinen groben Tonfall. Faramir war stets ein Mann, der sich im Griff hatte, der niemals launenhaft oder böse war. Wie sehr musste ihn der angekündigte Besuch des Königs aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht haben.

Sie befolgte Faramirs Anordnung und legte eines ihrer schönsten Kleider an. Ihre Zofe Isilya ordnete ihr die Haare.

„Ihr seid oft so traurig, Herrin", meinte Isilya nachdenklich. „Ist es das verlorene Kind, um das Ihr trauert?"

„Frag' nicht so viel", entgegnete Éowyn mürrisch.

Sittsam stellte sie sich neben Faramir in den Hof und setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf, als der König ankam. Faramir ging ihm entgegen und begrüßte ihn scheinbar gutgelaunt. Nun musste auch Éowyn zu Aragorn gehen und ihm ihre Aufwartung machen. Sie sagte eine Begrüßungsfloskel auf und verneigte sich.

„Ich habe mit dir etwas wichtiges zu besprechen, Faramir", sagte Aragorn gleich und ging mit dem Truchseß ins Haus.

Während Éowyn in der Fürstenhalle wartete, besprachen sich die beiden Männer in der Amtsstube. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann tauchten sie in der Halle auf.

„Ich muß im Auftrag des Königs sofort nach Cair Andros reiten", erklärte Faramir seiner Frau.

„Wir sehen uns morgen wieder".

Er hauchte Éowyn einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch Faramirs leerer Blick verriet ihr, dass er Aragorn gegenüber nur Liebesglück mit ihr vorheuchelte.

Éowyn sah ihm unglücklich nach. Aragorn machte keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Ich würde gerne zum Nachtmahl bleiben, wenn es recht ist", sagte er.

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Éowyn mechanisch.

Während des Essens fiel Éowyn Aragorns merkwürdiger Blick auf. Wie er sie ansah. Es erinnerte sie an damals, als sie aus dem Weiher gestiegen war. Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte damals geschworen, sie nie wieder zur berühren. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Sie würde jedenfalls nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch einmal geschah. Seit damals hatte sich viel verändert.


	7. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet

**elektra121:** Für Faramir war die Tatsache, dass Éowyn nun auch ein Kind erwartete, einfach zu viel. Er erfuhr es ja erst in den Häusern der Heilung von Ioreth, was überhaupt mit Éowyn los war. Daher diese kalte Reaktion von ihm. Okay, das hätte ich vielleicht noch ein bisschen ausbauen können. Ein Gespräch zwischen Faramir und Ioreth wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht gewesen zum besseren Verständnis. Asche auf meine Tomaten! Aber jetzt im letzten Kapitel werden alle Klarheiten beseitigt.....

**Leonel**: Was Aragorn mit Éowyn vorhat, wirst du im nächsten und letzten Kapitel erfahren. Es wird ganz dramatisch. Ob es noch eine Rettung für Faramirs und Éowyn Ehe gibt?

§§§§§§

Kapitel 7: Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet

Faramir war auf dem halben Weg nach Cair Andros, als ihn plötzlich eine merkwürdige Ahnung beschlich. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren, weil er treuergeben sofort losgeritten war, ohne lange zu fragen. Seit wann war der Truchseß der Bote des Königs?

Er öffnete die Schriftrolle, die ihm Aragorn mitgegeben hatte. Der Befehl, der darauf stand, war völlig unsinnig. Faramir wendete sein Pferd: er wollte den König zur Rede stellen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Es gab ihm einen Stich, als er daran dachte, dass Aragorn mit Éowyn jetzt alleine in seinem Haus war.

§

Nach dem Essen wollte sie sich so schnell wie möglich in ihre Gemächer begeben. Sie wollte nicht länger als nötig mit dem König zusammensitzen. Während sie vor dem Fenster saß und ihren Schmuck ablegte, klopfte es an der Tür. Éowyn dachte, es sei Isilya und bat den Anklopfer herein. Doch es war nicht Isilya, sondern Aragorn. Bestürzt erhob sie sich.

„Was willst du hier, in meinem Gemach?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich hier will", sagte Aragorn leise.

In seinen blauen Augen loderte die Wollust.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst", erwiderte Éowyn kühl und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Aragorn ergriff sie an den Schultern.

„Dreh dich um zu mir!"

„Geh jetzt bitte!", sagte Éowyn ungehalten.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich immer noch liebst", flüsterte Aragorn.

„Nein, ich liebe Faramir", erwiderte Éowyn zornig.

Aragorn lachte leise.

„Ich habe euch beide heute beobachtet. Ihr seid keine Liebenden, sondern Fremde. Ich wette, er war noch immer mit dir nicht im Bett. Dieser Tölpel! Er hat keine Ahnung, was er verpasst."

Er begann heftig zu atmen. Éowyn spürte seinen heißen Atem im Nacken.

„Verschwinde!", sagte sie nur. „Reite nach Hause und beglücke deine Frau".

„Arwen weiß es", erwiderte Aragorn verbittert. „Sie ist eine Elbin. Vor ihr konnte ich mich nicht lange verstellen. Seitdem teilt sie das Bett nicht mehr mit mir".

„Soll ich dich etwa bemitleiden?", spottete Éowyn. „Übrigens: Faramir hat uns damals am Weiher gesehen".

Aragorn wurde bleich und schluckte. Aber er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff.

„Dann ist eh schon alles gleich", sagte er und zog Éowyn an sich. Er versuchte ihr, einen Kuß zu geben, doch Éowyn wehrte sich. Doch Aragorn war stärker als sie und drückte ihr seine Lippen auf den Mund.

In diesem Moment gewahrte Éowyn, dass Faramir in der offenen Tür stand. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Sie riß sich von Aragorn los und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Im nächsten Augenblick war Faramir verschwunden.

„Geh!", herrschte sie Aragorn an. „Ich will dich in Emyn Arnen nie wieder sehen".

Wie ein begossener Pudel verließ der König ihr Schlafgemach. Éowyn jedoch drängte sich an ihm vorbei und lief Faramir hinterher.

„Warte, Faramir!"

Doch der junge Truchseß hörte nicht auf sie. Er schwang sich im Hof auf sein noch gesatteltes Pferd und galoppierte davon. In Windeseile sattelte Éowyn Windfola und ritt ihm nach. Sie sah, dass er im Wald verschwand.

Es war nicht einfach für Éowyn, Faramir durch die nächtlichen Wälder Ithiliens zu folgen. Schließlich gab sie es auf. Er hatte einfach zu viel Vorsprung. Wo wollte er nur hin?

Dann fiel ihr siedendheiß Henneth Annûn ein, das Fenster des Sonnenunterganges. Faramir hatte ihr vor etlichen Wochen die Höhle mit dem Wasserfall gezeigt. Éowyn kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit sie mit ihm dortgewesen war. Damals waren es noch glücklichere Tage gewesen. Faramir war noch nicht so abweisend wie jetzt gewesen. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er oft in diese Höhle geflüchtet war, wenn er eine Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater gehabt hatte. Dort hatte er Trost und Frieden gefunden.

Éowyn ahnte, dass er dort sein würde. Schon bald sah sie Flammenmähne in der Nähe der Höhle grasen. Aber wo war Faramir? Sie sprang von Windfola und lief die letzten Meter zu Fuß hinauf zu der Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall.

Dann sah sie Faramir und ihr Herz setzte einen Takt aus. Er stand am Rande des Felsplateaus neben dem Wasserfall, bereit in die schwindelerregende Tiefe zu springen.

„Faramir!", stieß sie entsetzt hervor.

Er hielt inne und sah sie an. Éowyn sah die Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern.

„Bitte geh", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Es ist vorbei. Ich gebe dich hiermit frei. Laß mich bitte in Frieden sterben".

„Nein, du darfst nicht springen", sagte Éowyn bebend. „Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst".

„Ich bin dem König nur im Wege", erwiderte Faramir tonlos und starrte in die Ferne.

„Hast du nicht gesehen, dass ich mich gegen ihn gewehrt habe?", fragte sie.

„Er wird wiederkommen und es wieder versuchen", entgegnete Faramir verbittert. „Er hat euere Zusammenkunft an diesem Weiher nicht vergessen. Du weißt, wie man einen Mann umgarnt, Éowyn von Rohan. Auch ich bin damals nach den Ringkrieg darauf hereingefallen."

„Vielleicht war es am Anfang so, aber inzwischen liebe ich dich, Faramir", beteuerte Éowyn. „Ich will mit dir endlich zusammensein und dich lieben dürfen".

„Du bist niemals in mein Schlafgemach gekommen", sagte Faramir gequält lächelnd. „Ich habe jede Nacht nach der Hochzeit auf dich gewartet".

„Und ich habe mich nicht getraut", flüsterte Éowyn unter Tränen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du merkst, was für eine erfahrene Hure ich bin".

„Mach dir nicht länger Gedanken darüber", murmelte Faramir tonlos und trat noch näher an den Abgrund.

„Faramir, du darfst nicht springen!", rief Éowyn verzweifelt.

Plötzlich stand sie neben ihm und hielt sich an ihm fest.

„Wenn du springst, dann will ich auch springen. Mein Leben hat ohne dich keinen Sinn. Du musst mich schon mitnehmen in den Tod".

Faramir sah sie plötzlich an und er erblickte in ihren Augen die Liebe zu ihm.

„Éowyn", flüsterte er erstaunt.

In diesem Moment gab der Boden unter seinen Füßen nach und er begann zu stürzen. Éowyn schrie und es gelang ihr seine Hand zu packen. Doch er war viel zu schwer für sie und seine Hand entglitt ihr. In letzter Sekunde gelang es ihm, eine Wurzel, die aus der steilen Böschung herausragte, zu packen. So baumelte er zwischen Leben und Tod. Éowyn sah, wie ihn seine Kräfte allmählich verließen.

Nein, es durfte so nicht enden. Da fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, dass sie ein Seil bei ihrem Sattelzeug hatte. Sie rief Windfola herbei. Die treue graue Stute kam herangaloppiert. In Windeseile befestigte Éowyn das Seil um den Sattelknauf und warf Faramir das andere Ende zu.

„Zieh Windfola!", feuerte sie ihr Pferd an.

Sekunden später wurde Faramir auf das sichere Plateau gezogen. Erschöpft und zitternd blieb er liegen. Vor Erleichterung schluchzend warf sich Éowyn auf ihn und küsste sein Gesicht. Faramir zog sie an sich und endlich küssten sich die beiden voller Leidenschaft und Liebe. Gierig tanzten ihre Zungen minutenlang miteinander. Éowyns spürte seine harte Erektion auf ihrem Oberschenkel.

„Ich will, dass wir uns jetzt lieben, auf der Stelle", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Faramir stand auf und fasste sie an den Händen. Seine blauen Augen sprühten vor Leidenschaft.

„Komm, laß uns in die Höhle gehen".

Er führte sie in die Grotte hinter dem Wasserfall. Nach wie vor war die Höhle bewohnbar eingerichtet. Sie sollte auch weiterhin ein Zufluchtsort für die Bewohner Ithiliens bleiben. Faramir brachte seine Frau zu einer Ecke, wo ein breites Bett stand, auf dem ein Wargfell ausgebreitet war. Sie rissen sich in Windeseile die Kleider vom Leib. Éowyn stöhnte auf als sie Faramirs Hände auf ihrem nackten Körper spürte. Er saugte an ihren Brustwarzen, bis sie sich aufstellten und steinhart wurden.

„Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte er erregt.

Seine Hände fuhren jetzt tiefer hinab bis zu ihrem goldenen Dreieck. Sie war längst bereit für ihn. Unendlich langsam drang er schließlich in sie ein. Éowyns Hände verkrallten sich in seinem Rücken. Es war genauso, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Er war ein geschickter und zärtlicher Liebhaber, der wusste, wie man eine Frau befriedigte. Schließlich lag sie erschöpft und zitternd in seinen Armen und blickte ihn liebevoll an, als er in ihr mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam.

Es dauerte viele Stunden, bis sie wieder zurück nach Hause ritten. Sie übergaben ihre verschwitzten Pferde dem Stalljungen und gingen dann engumschlungen ins Haus, wo sie Aragorn begegneten. Der König stutzte und sah erst Éowyn, dann Faramir an.

„Ich freue mich für euch", sagte er leise und verließ dann das Fürstenhaus.

Er kehrte niemals wieder nach Emyn Arnen zurück.

Éowyn jedoch wurde bald schwanger: das Ergebnis der vielen leidenschaftlichen Stunden mit Faramir. Aus einer Albtraum-Ehe war eine Traum-Ehe geworden. Faramir verließ kaum noch Emyn Arnen und wenn er tatsächlich mal verreisen musste, dann nahm er Éowyn mit, solange es ihr Zustand erlaubte.

Die Geburt ihrer Tochter Aliza machte schließlich ihr Glück vollkommen.

ENDE


End file.
